


Take a trip into my garden

by sassybipotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embedded Images, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Flower Crowns, Social Media, TasteofSmut 2020, Touch, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybipotter/pseuds/sassybipotter
Summary: How do you announce your engagement to the world? By capturing the ethereal beauty of your fiancée and sharing it with the world, of course.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	Take a trip into my garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts).



> The idea for Luna came to me way before I saw the amazing prompt from Noella and I couldn't be happier that she unknowingly fuelled my vision. 
> 
> Noella, I hope you enjoy this drawing. I loved your prompt and I have my fingers crossed that it is what you've imagined it to be!
> 
> Please enjoy my version of a very soft photoshoot after getting engaged to the love of your life out in the meadow after creating flower crowns for each other. 
> 
> Special thanks to [EvA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor) for cheering me on and [Tami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115) for the excellent art advice.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for organising this amazing fest! I have thoroughly enjoyed the whole process and that’s mostly thanks to them! Can’t imagine a better fest to be my first one I actually participated in! I adore the idea behind this and I’m grateful that I could be part of this. 
> 
> Dear viewer, please enjoy my favourite Ravenclaw! I hope I’ve done this moment and Noella’s idea justice 💜

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
